Do you remember me?
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Cloud has become a serious man and his memory remains that moment when everything was perfect, but Zack is just a memory? .


**Do you remember me?**

Eternity solitude, distrustful of a human reason that the noble life of your fine threads carries the pain and suffering of an innocent life.

Perhaps the target is the most guilty of it since birth was marked to be the keeper of that dream, proof of the existence of that person. He whom I love most in the depths of his heart, just as he lost despite having listened in the dark he could not catch him, now in his memory remains a vital part of his being inert in reality the reality of everything around you, every day the cut becomes deeper and more painful.

How to continue?, Is the question being asked this young man he once was able to smile when there was a real life in which to believe regardless of everything to be against everything that made sense somehow, without But now the pain is fatal ails you but can not start looking for him, because I still remember the smile that gave him strength to continue and that last promise.

- "I live two lives"

The night was cold in the city under construction, two years ago that everything had happened that night and since then, the dream of his past haunted him constantly I could not think clearly, on the day wandered without understanding what was happening in their environment.

- Cloud? "I called a dark-haired girl

- ...

- Cloud

- Hm?

- What happens?

- Sorry

- I also miss our memories when we were. . . a family

At this, the blond rose from his seat heading to the exit. Outside mounted his motorcycle and left. Tifa's comment caused her even greater sadness in acknowledging his weakness that he felt vulnerable and embarrassed him, was his custom to flee to avoid facing what was in front of this form was not as miserable.

Cloud sighed ... why do not you just forgive yourself if you cause so much pain?

Every time I wanted to find a reason to exist took refuge in the cliff on the outskirts of the city where the event occurred that changed, he promised himself not to forget, so in the sword became a monument, a witness to the future.

He sat next to the sword as if it were expecting something to happen.

"I allowed you to die ...

The time spent in a beautiful sunset.

"I wish you were here to view

Without realizing, he fell asleep, waking found somewhere they could not recognize instantly stood up unaware of what might happen.

"Finally woke

He turned to hear the caller, his surprise was great to meet you.

- Zack? She closed her eyes-nonsense, disappears

"As much as you close your eyes I certainly will not disappear if that's what queintentas

Cloud opened his eyes impressed, really wanted that was not a dream but aí was with a big smile.

- Zack, you truly are you?

"Of course, you were expecting someone else?

"You. . .

- Me?

- How is this possible?

"Oh, I understand nothing of what you're saying maybe you're still asleep

- Huh?

- Do not you remember? I told you return home early for dinner but when I arrived and you were asleep

The blond looked around in disbelief, was in a small room with a double bed and night table a photograph of the two.

"But of course I forgive you because you, colluded chan

Both lips together in a touch.

- What, are you doing? The blond back-flushed

- What do you, what do I do?, I'm kissing my boyfriend

- Boyfriend?

Cloud you also forget that we are engaged? Or. . . Stepped-seductively-does it want to give you a token of love?

The brunette pushed his comrade tossing in bed, stood up holding her by pinning her wrists, she kissed his lips, then followed by the neck causing the blond loosen some involuntary moans that further ignited Zack, who strained his hand under the shirt of this, realizing told him to stop.

Stop-Za-Zack

"Come on Cloud, spent two years together and still not. . . He said in a pot-is that I no longer want?

-I. . . -flushed

"I love you" he said seriously

- Zack?

-Wait till you're ready even if I wait forever, I'll be waiting. . .

Those words echoed in Cloud's head, some images came to mind in them were Tifa, Vincent and others.

Confusion immediately seized him, his head began to spin trying to clear his mind for a moment forgot about Zack.

-Ne, Cloud. . . Why can not you forgive me?

These words taken from their thoughts to the blond, like a deja vu spalbras heard that the brunette was repeating every minute worried about him.

- What?

"Sorry-haired spoke made you promise something that hurts

- Zack?

"That day all I wanted was your freedom, not wanted you to be tied to a string as it was with me

A new memory came back, "If you want to be Soldier be strong."

-I. . .

"All this time he took the face-Cloud" I've been taking care of your side, but without thinking, my memory has made you unhappy

- Wrong!

- Huh?

"I'm proof of your existence

Zack smiled tenderly.

"I regret what I did because my sacrifice gave you the opportunity to achieve a new future

Zack's image began to fade in the air.

"You are not alone, I will always be in your heart. . .

The last thing he saw Cloud was a bright light, opened his eyes again found in the place he remembered falling asleep at one side of the sword legacy of its past.

He stood gazing into the distance in the city after long peace in his heart felt smile about it.

-Thanks

He mounted the vehicle quickly back to 7th Heaven, the place for these years had become his home and often a refuge from his loneliness, Tifa was waiting at the window with a hopeful look to regain their memories with the companion of her childhood. Then she heard someone enter the place, looked at who was impressed in front of her presence.

- Cloud?

"I'm at home

The brunette let out some happy tears, tears that had therefore expected to appear in front of her the blonde ran a small smile.

-I. . . I'm not alone. . .

HOW YOU CAN SEE THIS IS JUST A NEW ADAPTATION OF ADVENT CHILDREN, but I hope you like.

DO NOT FORGET TO STOP REVIEW, reply ASAP.

YUKI HANEDA


End file.
